The Diaries of a Tree-Hugger Couple
by Unrequited Hate
Summary: Whoever thought two nature spirits could be so romantic, even as they write about their daily problems. And who knows how long they can keep this little secret from each other... Grover and Juniper write letters to each other in secret, but they never thought of sending them... Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I am sad. :(
1. 11 August 2012, Grover

**The ****Diaries****of a Tree-Hugger Couple**

Summary: A series of journal entries by Grover and Juniper, writing letters to each other but not sending them. Written for the Letter Challenge on the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

**A/N: Hi y'all! Here's another new fanfic! By the way, these diaries start in August 2012, just because. The Titan War is over and The Lost Hero never happened. **

_**11 August 2012, Grover**_

_Dear Juniper,_

_Today was a hard day. Another one died today. A hydra caught him before I could do anything. I feel guilty. Perhaps I could have been closer; perhaps I could have paid more attention. Could have and should have. Either way, I am at fault. The other ones survived, but they are devastated. He was their cousin, you know. They are twins, one girl and one boy. Leila and Jordan. I do not know which cabin they will be sorted into, as they are only twelve. Let us hope they will be claimed soon._

_Percy and Annabeth are happy together, and I am happy for them. They both seem more... alive now, than they were before. As if they have finally been completed. They belong together, but I wish they had more time for me. I know our bonds of friendship can never break, but they have already been stretched way beyond their limit, so who knows what might happen? I am afraid, Juniper. Scared of losing everything I worked for, everything I earned over the past four years. I am hanging on by a thread. Hanging on to everything. The new half-bloods, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, all of them... and especially you. You are part of me, Juniper. I need you, and I cannot lose you for fear of never breathing again. Stay with me, and I will stay strong._

_Love, Grover._


	2. 11 August 2012, Juniper

**Hello! This diary entry is Juniper's. Keep in mind that she knows nothing of Grover's letter/diary entry.**

**Thanks to:**

**DEDEBUG9 & Neko-chan2604: Thanks for reviewing!**

**kitty132383: Thanks kitty! Yeah, the title is... appropriate. I think Juniper is shy too, and this kind of story just... suits them, I guess.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has favorited and is following my story! **

**_11 August 2012, Juniper_**

_Dear Grover,_

_Violet died today. My friend Violet, the tree next to mine. She caught on fire, and the naiads didn't reach her in time. How she caught on fire? I do not know. But whoever did it... perhaps a monster... we are afraid. All the dryads are afraid. We all knew it might happen, but now... What if it happens to me, Grover? Or to Willow? Or to Pansy? It all seems more real now. Like the culprit is hiding right behind the corner. I could die tonight... I will embrace it. But you, Grover..._

_You seem distant, detached. I'm worried for you. After all the recent deaths, during the war and now, with all the new demigods being attacked... Why don't you talk to Percy? He's still your friend, you know. He'll always be there for you. He's spending a lot of time with Annabeth because of all the time they missed out on. Not because he doesn't want to spend time with you. You are is best friend._

_You mean so much to me, Grover. So much. I don't want to lose you, but I fear if you carry on this way, I will. Please stay with me, Grover. Because a life without you is like a garden without flowers._

_Love, Juniper._

**Done! As Juniper is a minor character, there isn't much information about her in the books, but I've always pictured her as a shy dryad. The sentences trailing off like that, I imagine that to be... her. Thanks for reading, please review! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	3. 12 August 2012, Grover

**Hey! I'm alive! Sorry for the long wait, writer's block + procrastination + me = NOT GOOD! But it's the holidays here now, so I will be updating more often.**

**Thanks to: **

**Neko-chan2604: Thank you! I love reviews :3**

**kitty132383: Tee-hee, I'm evil... but not that much. No worries :)**

**GirlHayley: Thanks :)**

**DEDEBUG9: Thanks. Grover&Juniper are adorable, I can't believe I've only just noticed that :/**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has favorited and is following my story.**

**_12 August 2012, Grover_**

_Dear Juniper,_

_Chiron told me about the fire. I hope you and your friends are alright. The new demigods have been claimed: they are twins of Athena. Annabeth has yet another sister, and a little brother. She finds them adorable, so do I. Percy teases them all the time, but he loves them too. It's impossible not to. They can make anyone smile, even in the darkest of times. Like a ray of sunshine... Almost like you. You'll love them, I'm sure you will. Also, yet another demigod has been brought in, but there is a little problem: she's French. She was on a vacation here in New York and got attacked by a hellhound. Her name is Lisa. It's pretty obvious she's a child of Apollo: she has long golden blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin, an amazing voice, and she plays the violin, the guitar and the piano. Unfortunately, she doesn't speak much English, so only the Athena kids can communicate with her at the moment. She's a great archer, though. _

_Nothing much happens around here, since the war. Of course I don't want something like that to happen again, but this life is a little boring. I hope everything is okay for you. Because when you cry, I cry. When you laugh, I laugh. And if you die, I will go with you._

_Love, Grover._

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review, they make me sooo happy! :D - Smarties**


	4. 12 August 2012, Juniper

**Okay, so first of all, I am very, ****_very_**** sorry for not updating in quite literally months. I could say I've been busy (I have), but truthfully I don't really know where this story (I guess you could call it that) is going. So, I need help: maybe you readers could give me some prompts in the reviews (or story ideas, whichever) to help me figure out some kind of plot, I guess, for this.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited!**

**_12 August 2012, Juniper_**

_Dear Grover,_

_The new Athena children are quite adorable, I must say. They've been distracting me, I suppose, from my grief over Violet's death. The little boy, Adam, kind of reminds me of you: shy, but one of the kindest, most compassionate, generous people I have ever met. The girl, she reminds me of Annabeth. She's bright, genius smart, and nice in a... bossy way. The other demigod is lovely too, from what I've gathered; I can't exactly speak to her. But poor thing... Drew has been harassing her since she got to camp; it's quite obvious that she's immensely jealous of the poor girl. And there's not much anyone can do about it, since we don't really understand what she's saying. Hopefully Chiron will do something about that soon._

_Have you heard? Nico is back at camp! I must say, he isn't the most... social person in the world, but I do miss having him around. He has a kind heart beneath that hard, cold exterior. Percy and Annabeth welcomed him back with open arms, and we all discovered a secret he's been keeping from us: not only does he fluently speak English and Italian, he's also learned French! Well, now I know what he does all day down in the Underworld..._

_It's a good thing, all this commotion, though, in my eyes at least. Everything was so quiet for a few months, now it seems as though our lives are brightening up again. Although my life didn't need brightening up to start with, because your love always lit my way._

_Love, Juniper._


End file.
